


Living Together is a Slight Improvement Over Dying Together

by Anonymous



Category: Glee
Genre: (as did everyone in bushwick, Curtain Fic, Drabble, F/F, almost literally, and Rachel helps raise her, but that's another story), quinn kept beth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Living Together is a Slight Improvement Over Dying Together

The room –the apartment must be perfect. Not just that it’s the first place wholly Rachel's, but it would be the first apartment just the three of them lived in, Rachel, Quinn, and Beth. Not that everyone in Bushwick wasn’t amazing, helpful for raising Beth as students. But living independently was the next step, especially with Beth starting Kindergarten.

Rachel pushed the cart containing the matching set of hand towels and washcloths, in pale blue and dark pink, and several paint cans with matching colors.

“I think the whole apartment should fit an aesthetic. Why design the place if it’s not consistent?” Asks Rachel.

“Because we want control, to have it feel how we want.”

Their lives, their apartment. In control. Finally.


End file.
